Old Crush Encounters
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: Austin & Ally have a few encounters with some old crushes after dating for 6 months. Established Auslly


Old Crushes

A/N in this one-shot Couples & Careers never happened so they never broke up. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally because if I did the whole show would be Auslly make out scenes (;

* * *

It was a normal day at Sonic Boom. Ally was behind the counter writing in her book about her date with Austin from the night before. Yes, you heard or actually read right Austin and Ally are officially dating. They became a couple about 6 months ago. A big smile was graced upon the girls face as she wrote and if on cue the boy she was writing about walked into the store.

"Hey Ally" he said while walking behind the counter to give her a quick peck on the cheek. While he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "what were you all happy about when I walked in?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Just thinking and writing about last night-which was amazing by the way." She said while turning to face him and encircling her arms around his neck. She began to thread her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck-which she only did when she wanted a favor, "babe" she begun "will you watch the store for me while I put my book upstairs?"

"Of course." He replied simply.

"Thanks you're the best." She then gave him a quick peck on the lips untangled herself from him and begun walking upstairs.

"Allyyyyy" Austin whined "you can't just give me a peck on the lips. I'm doing you a favor!"

"Later, I'll give you more than a peck Austin." She said while sending a wink over her shoulder.

As soon as the practice room door shut the Sonic Boom entrance opened Austin turned around not even looking up while saying "Welcome to Sonic Boom how may I-" he stopped mid-sentence as soon as he saw who had walked in.

"Hey Blondie." Said Cassidy as soon as she saw Austin "I'm back from LA for a little bit. So hows about that date?"

"Oh. Hey Cassidy listen about the date I kind of-" he stopped mid-sentence as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks for watching the store for me Austy." Ally said while kissing his jawline. She soon noticed the blonde standing there dumbfounded "oh hey Cassidy!" She greeted happily "are you back from LA?"

"Uh yeah I am. Are you two.. Like a thing now?" She questioned confused.

"Yeah. That's what I was trying to tell you before Cassidy. Me and Ally-"

"Ally and I." The brunette corrected.

"Right. Ally and I" he shot a mock anger look to the girl wrapped around his midsection "have sort of been going out for about 6 months now. Sorry."

"Oh. Wow. Oh no it's okay. I guess I should have seen it coming or at least thought you'd have a girlfriend I mean it's been over a year. You know what I'm just gonna go…" She trailed off awkwardly as she backed out of the store.

"Was that awkward to you too?" Ally questioned.

"Who cares. I believe you promised me something for doing a favor." Austin said with mischievous twinkle in his eyes while bring his girlfriend in front of him and placing his arms around her waist.

"Mmmm I did, didn't I?" She said with a giggle while leaning in to connect their lips.

* * *

Ally was on her way to meet Austin for their lunch date at Mini's when she heard somebody calling her name.

"Ally!"

As soon as she turned around to the voice she was shocked to see who was there. "Hey Dallas. I thought you worked at the library?"

"Yeah, I got my old job back at the Cell Phone accessory cart. Are you heading to the food court?" Dallas questioned.

"Uh y-yeah I am. I have a-"she said before the boy cut her off.

"Great. It's time for my break I'll walk with you! Maybe we could eat together?" He said hopefully as they started heading to the food court.

"I'm sorry Dallas but I can walk with you I just can't have lunch with you. I already have plans with Austin. Sorry" the brunette girl apologized to her former crush trying to hint she was dating Internet sensation Austin Moon.

"Oh. You have lunch plans with your best friend already. I see." He said sadly.

"Actually she has lunch plans with her boyfriend." said boy said as soon as he saw the boy trying to get his girlfriend to go on a date with him. He went up to his girlfriend and kissed her temple while murmuring a "hello baby."

"B-boyfriend?"

"Yup." Austin said popping the 'p'.

"Since when have you guys been dating? Or even liked each other?"

"6 months." The couple said in sync while smiling at each other.

"Oh. Well I'm gonna get back to work. Nice seeing you Ally, you too Austin." The brunette boy said curtly while sheepishly walking away.

"Somebody was disappointed you're taken." The blonde said teasingly.

"Well I guess you're not the only heartbreaker anymore rockstar." She said back while playfully pushing his shoulder but before she could touch him he grabbed her hand to intertwine their fingers and they went to have their lunch date finally.

* * *

Austin and Ally were currently in the craft store looking for whatever it was Ally needed when it happened. Austin was distracted and in his own little world picking up strands of Ally's hair in between his fingers and playing with it when suddenly he heard is name being called.

"Ally did you just say my name?" Austin asked hoping it was Ally not who he thought it might be.

"No, I didn't."

"You heard it too right?"

"Austin!" squealed a familiar voice.

"Oh no." groaned Austin earning him a sharp elbow in the rib and a be civil comment from Ally. Austin made sure to wrap a tight grip around Ally's waist before the person's face came into view and sure enough it was exactly who Austin hoped it wasn't.

"Hey Austin" said Brooke with a flirtashish wave.

"Hi Brooke," another sharp elbow to the rip "you remember Ally right? My girlfriend."

"Right. Um hello Ally." Then it dawned on her what else Austin had said "Wait girlfriend?" she screeched last she had heard they were just best friends.

"Yes, I'm Austin's girlfriend now." Ally said getting a little annoyed and how shocked she was to find about their relationship. "Why are you so surprised about the fact that I'm his girlfriend?"

"Because you're... you're… you're you! You're no me or Kira. You're a dork with stage freight."

"Actually I don't have stage fright anymore."

"Don't care still you're not Austin's usual type." Brooke said with an attitude.

"Brooke I don't like how you're talking to Ally." Austin said with a stern voice "now I'd prefer if you'd leave us alone."

"Whatever." Brooke said while waving him off with her hand "but if you ever break up with that you have my number." And with that she walked off.

"Ally I'm-"

"It's whatever Austin. Come on let's get what we came here for and go back to Sonic Boom to finish the song." Ally said with an exasperated sigh while starting to head to the check out.

"Ally are you sure you're okay about what Brooke said?" Austin asked Ally hadn't talked the whole way back to Sonic Boom and he knew it was getting to her.

"Austin I'm fine it's just what she said is true. I'm not your usual type." Ally said while sitting on the piano bench leaving enough room for Austin to slide in beside her.

"Ally you might not be my usual type but you're you. And I love you and you know that." Austin said while wrapping his arms around his upset girlfriend and kissing her temple.

"I know I love you too but why are you dating me since I'm not your usual type?" Ally questioned slightly confused considering Austin had just said she wasn't his usual type.

"Because opposites attract Ally and we're opposites. I'm loud, you're quiet. I'm confident, you're shyer. But the thing we're not opposite about is I love you, and you love me. I mean admit it Ally we're the perfect match I've said so multiple times." Austin said so sickingly sweet Ally thought she might get a cavity.

"I guess you are right. We're the perfect match." Ally said while shyly looking up at Austin through her eyelashes. She began to slowly lean in to press her lips to his, when suddenly she pulled back, grabbed her book and started writing away.

"Allyyyyy" the blonde whined.

"Sorry babe, but I just thought of some perfect lyrics for your next song. Or should I say our next song…" the girl said trailing off at the end.

"You mean we're going to sing another duet?"

"Mhmmm. But only if you'll let me write. Okay?" Ally questioned making sure he'd be quiet so she could finish.

Austin simply nodded his head and stayed quiet until spoken to. Let's just say Ally rewarded him with a kiss for listening to her… or maybe two, or three, or a whole make out session. But shh that's only between them because trust me her father doesn't need to know she has makeup on her neck right now from where Austin marked Ally as his and only his.

* * *

Austin and Ally were walking through the school hall on their way to Ally's locker hand interlocked swinging between them when she ran into somebody. Running into somebody cause Ally to fall to the floor with a loud 'oomph'.

"Ally!" yelled Austin as he bent down to help her up. "Baby are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…. Ow that hurt!" Ally whined.

"I'm so sor-"the boy stopped midsentence realizing who he had run into "ALLY!"

"Elliot hi." She squeaked out as he crushed her in a hug.

"Ahem" Austin coughed which finally got the short boy to let go of his girlfriend "Babe we need to get back to class."

"Babe?" Elliot questioned "wait you guys finally got together?"

"Finally?" Ally asked confused by what he meant.

"Yeah finally." He conformed "I mean it was obvious when I came to visit you liked Austin and that he liked you. I mean that's why we competed was to see who could win you over. Right Austin?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Austin said an octave higher than his usual voice.

"Austin don't lie to me. You're already dating Ally just admit you were jealous thinking I was going to take your girl from you" Elliot stated matter of fatly.

"What exactly are you doing here Elliot?" Austin asked changing the subject. Ally just looked at him weird while he just shrugged and laced their fingers back together and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Oh right! I moved to Miami. My dad got a job here but don't worry Austin I won't take your girl from you." Elliot said while nudging Austin.

"Right whatever. We got to get to class. Come on Ally" Austin said while dragging Ally away.

"Just so you know Austin I made you jealous on purpose!" shouted Elliot from behind them.

Austin immediately turned around at that leaving Ally by herself.

"You did that on purpose?" Austin questioned.

"Yup!" Elliot said while popping the 'p' "I knew you wouldn't be able to admit your feelings until you thought you couldn't have her or she'd be taken away from you. Smart thinking huh?"

"I can't believe you did that!" Austin stated while pulling Elliot into a bone crushing awkward hug "That was the smartest idea ever! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"Okay okay, you're welcome now get off of me your girlfriend is waiting." The brunette said while pointing at the girl.

"Right. Thanks again Elliot! You know you're not that bad of a guy. A bit awkward but still." Austin said jokingly while strutting back over to his awaiting girlfriend.

"That was weird Austin. Why were you hugging Elliot?" the girl questioned.

"No reason for you to worry about." Austin stated while kissing her temple "now let's get to class."

And with that they walked off to class. Ally was still slightly confused but she just figured she shouldn't worry about it. So ever since Austin & Ally started dating they've had some encounters with old crushes some ending better than others. But that's Austin & Ally for you always having weird stuff happening to them but that's what makes them… well them. And they wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
